


Amortentia

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Master, Buffy and Giles are studying after hours in the library. What can happen when Ethan Rayne gets involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after the first season, let's say that Ethan came a little earlier here than in the series. He knows about the Slayer, who still doesn't know anything about him or Eyghon and sets the spell so if Giles didn't love her or cetera, it wouldn't work, and Ethan would have leverage over good ole Ripper

Giles sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Buffy, England was never conquered by Aliens. Vampires did have control though, in the 12th century." Buffy frowned as she sat on the table looking at him. She had just defeated the Master last week. She sat now with Giles in the library trying to catch up on her History class, since it was the only class she couldn't make up easily.

"No, I swear there was an alien invasion somewhere around that time period." She nodded, sure of herself. She smiled up at Giles, who had to pinch the bridge of his nose and count to ten. Sometimes she really infuriated him. Moments like this made him wonder why he was secretly in love with the damned girl. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Your mom thinks you're at Willow's?" Buffy nodded, leaning back on her hands on the table.

"Yeah, and Willow has her parents thinking I'm upstairs. I'm their second daughter they never had with how much I've been over there without actually being there." She frowned as she stood, stretching her sore muscles from sitting so long. Giles let his eyes roam down her body while she closed her eyes in bliss. He quickly moved his eyes away when hers opened. He hoped he wasn't blushing. When he looked away, Buffy smiled. She knew his eyes had lingered and she had reveled in it. Much as she hated what he stood for, the council, she had fallen in love with the man in tweed the moment she had met him. As her Watcher, her senses were in tune with him, so every time he snuck a look at her, she knew. She knew his feelings for her, along with his reservations, and he didn't know that she knew. She was afraid to share her true feelings with him, she was afraid of his rejection. That was what her worst fear was, Giles' rejection. She couldn't even tell Willow, she was afraid of what would be said. So, she just resigned herself to examining his ass with a tilted head every time he bent over to pick up a fallen book.

'He is so adorable when he blushes', she thought as she saw the rose tint on the top of his cheekbones. She wittingly turned away and bent to look into her bag. She felt his eyes on her butt as she pretended to search for something. She stood and put her bag on the table then turned to see his love and desire-filled eyes trained on her. Then they cleared and he stepped past her. She considered the consequences of what she suddenly planned.

'Fuck the consequences.' Buffy smirked, a glint in her eye. 'I'm the bloody Slayer. I want him, and I'll bloody well get him if we both want this.' As he passed her, she smacked his ass. He froze and turned to her, eyes clouded with confusion.

'Buffy? What..?" She smirked, desire flashing in her eyes. He was suddenly wary, she noticed. Her lips parted as she breathed. She watched as his eyes involuntarily lowered when she licked her lips slowly. She looked down and realized happily that his tweed pants were starting to tighten. He shook his head and took a shuddering breath.

"Buffy, what do you want?" She bit her lip and drew his eyes down again. Giles suddenly sniffed the air and smelled a scent he recognized. His face tightened as he went to his office door, ignoring Buffy's protest. He realized the door to his office was locked. On a sudden fear and suspicion, he rushed over to the door to the library and realized it was spelled shut. He cursed and Buffy came up behind him.

"What's wrong, Giles?" She purred, lightly touching his jacket. He stepped away from her.

"Amortentia." Buffy frowned as she looked up at him with her head tilted. He found himself resisting from kissing her pouting mouth.

"No dear. Amortentia. Spell of lust, mixed with another potent spell. I don't recognize the second spell." Buffy frowned again then sidled closer to him. He pretended not to notice, but it was hard for him not to reveal how he felt of their closeness. His member hardened under her gaze.

"What does that mean?" Buffy noticed as she looked down at his manhood hardening under her gaze. He stopped breathing for a moment when she licked her lips.

"I think someone locked us in here, hoping that-" He hissed as he suddenly couldn't breathe, his eyes closed and head tilted back when he suddenly felt Buffy grab his hard staff through his pants.

Buffy wasn't even listening to what he had said; she just felt the need to grab his member, which was warm even through the tweed. She heard his hiss, and she grinned as she reveled in it. She wanted to hear him scream. She started to rub her hand over him and heard him moan. She knew it was a good start. She moved forward, still massaging his cock, and put her other hand on to his chest. His eyes opened slightly and he gasped, slowly regaining his wits.

"We shouldn't. We can't." She kissed his chin and he shuddered.

"We can." She gave a throaty chuckle that went straight to his balls where she was now fondling. She leaned her head up and looked him in the eye as her hand on his chest traveled up to his head, pulling his lips down to meet her searching ones. Her other hand left his balls and trailed up to his chest. He moaned when her tongue slipped past his lips and stroked his. He felt her hands push his jacket off and he helped her unbutton his shirt. When she pulled it off him completely, her hands ran over his chest in glee just as her tongue explored his mouth. He pulled away from her and they both whined at the sudden loss of contact. He stepped over to the table Buffy sat on earlier that evening and he pushed all of the books on it off, clearing it completely. He turned around to find Buffy in only her undergarments staring lustfully at his chest. He only felt when she pushed him onto the table.

She kissed him as her hands went to the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning it before grabbing the waistband and pulling it down his legs, leaving him only in his boxers. She fondled him again as she stroked his chest as she kissed him, feeling his hands reach for her breasts. She mewled, stopping her hand movements as she arched into his hands. He smirked until she pushed him onto his back on the table, his hips at the edge, his penis hanging up at her pleasure. She climbed onto the table and ground her panty-clad pelvis onto his, both groaning at the sensation. She kissed again, then let her mouth trail down his chin onto his neck, where she licked his pulse while holding his wrists captive in hers as she sporadically ground her hips onto his, pulling away as his hips went to follow. Her lips wandered down his chest until she reached his nipple, where she latched on. He gave a hoarse shout as he felt a jolt go right down to his penis just as she rubbed against him. After a few minutes of sucking on his right nipple, her mouth trailed to the other and latched on, sucking as if she was a baby. He groaned, unable to move with the pleasure coursing through him. Soon enough, she relented and slid down his body off of the table, watching as he panted. She put her hands on his waist and pulled his boxers off of him, leaving his penis out for her to examine. It was huge, red, and it looked like there was a large mushroom on the top. She thought in these terms because she had never seen one before, this was her first time.

Giles looked down at her between his knees at the edge of the table just looking at him in all of his glory. His eyes closed and his body seized as he felt her small, firm hand wrap around the base of his shaft. It excited her that she could bring him so much pleasure merely from touching him. She moved her hand up the huge cock up to the head, then back down to the balls. She wet her suddenly dry lips and suddenly knew how she could please him more. She bent onto her knees and bathed the head with her breath. His body seized even more immediately. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and moved her head so she could slowly lick up his shaft, feeling his muscles clamp and heard a garbled shout, moan, and growl escape from his frustrated lips. She grinned. She put one hand on the base of his shaft, one lower to fondle his balls, and then suddenly engulfed the head of his cock into her mouth. His back arched off of the table and his cock pushed more into her mouth, and she slowly engulfed him to the hilt. She fondled his balls, squeezing them softly as she started to bob her head on his cock, sucking on him as he hit the back of her throat. Thankful that Slayers didn't have gag reflexes, she took him all of the way in her throat. As she rode his cock with her mouth, she felt his balls constrict. He quickly pulled out of her mouth and sat up as he pulled his hands from her hair, where he put them when she started to ride him orally. He smirked, Ripper had taken over.

"My turn." He growled as he stood suddenly, taking Buffy in his arms as he lowered her to the ground. She felt as he laid her onto his jacket. He lay down above her and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He was going to ready her, but he was eager to go on. He took her breasts in his hands and groaned as it fit perfectly into the palms of his hands. He adjusted so she could arch her breasts more fully into his hands, and he gently squeezed them, eliciting a moan from her. He bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth and grinned as her back shot of the floor a shout erupting. He went over to the other breast with the same treatment, and then headed down her body, trailing kisses down her stomach.

Finally, his lips met the curls between her legs. He pulled up his mouth and went down to her thighs, bypassing her center completely, to her distress He kissed the inside of her thighs and smirked against it as she groaned, frustrated, reaching for his head. He gave in, lowering his mouth to the nub below her curls. A mewling moan escaped her as her body racked up in pleasure. His left arm went to hold down her hips as they bucked up towards his face. His right hand traveled to her clit, slowly rubbing in circles as he sucked on her nub. His index finger stroked down her lit before pushing into her. She was now making incoherent sounds, her eyes rolling into her head as she was overcome with pleasure. He pulled away after she had two orgasms. He went up to kiss her hungrily, placing himself at her entrance. He saw desire and acceptance in her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. He had to grit his teeth, feeling her tight, warmth sheath him. He knew she was a virgin, so he slowed himself down, refraining from just pounding his hard cock into her as Ripper so dearly wanted to. He slowly pressed into her, feeling her nails on his back as tears leaked down her face. Finally he reached her barrier and he paused. He didn't want to torture her any more, so he pushed quickly past her hymen and just sat still in her, holding her against his chest as she cried out in pain. He rolled over onto his side as he held her to his chest, comforting her with soothing words. Soon she adjusted to his large size. (Ripper always prided the size of his, endowment) and she slowly shifted her hips.

Giles took this as encouragement to move and he slowly rolled his hips against hers, rubbing inside her. She moaned and arched more into him. He rolled back above her, not moving within her yet. He lay over her, his elbows keeping his weight off of her. He pulled out of her halfway, and then thrust back into her. They both moaned. She slipped her legs around his waist and thrust him even deeper within her. He groaned, putting his face in the crack of her neck.

"Do you want me to go fast?" She mewled as she put her lips next to her ear.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard, and fast." She muttered throatily and he hardened inside of her, making her pant. He nodded lustily. He steadied himself, pulling out of her fully, and then buried himself to the hilt inside of her. Ignoring her hoarse shout, he started pumping inside her quick and hard, feeling her nail scratching into his back, probably drawing blood. Her feet went to his butt and encouraged him deeper into her. He panted as she moaned as they reached their climax. Rupert held himself back until he knew Buffy had her orgasm first. Suddenly her inner walls contracted.

"Giles!" She screamed in pleasure. He clenched his teeth as the last part of her orgasm ended. He angled himself deeper into her and pounded quickly as he felt his orgasm take over. He gave a hoarse shout as Buffy had another orgasm, triggering another for him. They panted as they felt the aftershocks of the spell over them fade. Giles swallowed suddenly afraid of how Buffy would react. She sighed happily to his surprise, flipping him so she could lie on his chest as she snuggled closer.

"I've always wanted to do this, I was just always afraid of your reaction." She murmured. Giles sighed, smiling as he softly ran his hand over her hair.

"Me too. I've never had the courage." Buffy sighed as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"We'll have to investigate that spell you felt in the morning. Right now is snuggling." She murmured, not wanting to leave the security of his arms. He smiled down at her and nodded before leaning his head against the floor, both falling asleep almost immediately.

~ER~ER~ER~

Ethan Rayne sat on the circulation desk as he looked upon the sleeping Slayer and Watcher. He smirked as he tossed a bag of herbs in the air and then caught it. He made Amortentia with a very powerful lust spell mixed with a love spell, so whoever was affected would be lustfully attracted to their true love. He figured he owed them for what he was planning in a few months. After all, Ripper was his best friend. Ethan chuckled as he left the library, locking up behind himself.

"Guess we're even." He muttered.


End file.
